In domestic and commercial applications, ice is often formed as solid cubes, such as crescent cubes or generally rectangular blocks. The shape of such cubes is often dictated by the environment during a freezing process. For instance, an ice maker can receive liquid water, and such liquid water can freeze within the ice maker to form ice cubes. In particular, certain ice makers include a freezing mold that defines a plurality of cavities. The plurality of cavities can be filled with liquid water, and such liquid water can freeze within the plurality of cavities to form solid ice cubes. Typical solid cubes or blocks may be relatively small in order to accommodate a large number of uses, such as temporary cold storage and rapid cooling of liquids in a wide range of sizes.
Although the typical solid cubes or blocks may be useful in a variety of circumstances, there are certain conditions in which distinct or unique ice shapes may be desirable. As an example, it has been found that relatively large ice cubes or spheres (e.g., larger than two inches in diameter) will melt slower than typical ice sizes/shapes. Slow melting of ice may be especially desirable in certain liquors or cocktails. Moreover, such cubes or spheres may provide a unique or upscale impression for the user.
In the past, users desiring larger or uniquely-shaped pieces of ice were forced to utilize cumbersome techniques and devices. As an example, large billets of ice may be shaved or sculpted by hand. However, sculpting ice by hand can be extremely difficult, dangerous, and time-consuming. In recent years, passive ice presses have come to market. Typically, these passive presses include large solid metal pieces that define a profile to which a larger ice billet may be reshaped. Generally, the passive presses rely on the large mass of the press to slowly melt a large ice billet into a desired shape. Such systems reduce some of the dangers and user skill required when reshaping ice by hand. However, the systems require large amounts of solid metal, and the process is still very time-consuming. Moreover, melting multiple pieces of ice in succession may require a user to place the passive press under hot water between each ice piece. Even still, the effectiveness of the passive press may be reduced in certain conditions, such that the desired shape is not always achieved.
Accordingly, further improvements in the field of ice-shaping would be desirable. In particular, it may be desirable to provide an appliance or assembly for rapidly and reliably producing ice pieces that have a relatively-large predetermined shape or profile.